


Celestine and her Combat Connie's last mission

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Combat Connie - Freeform, Mention of abuse, Other, alien planet exploration, description of poofing with blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Buckle up, this one gets brutal. If you don't want to read about death, turn back.





	Celestine and her Combat Connie's last mission

>When Combat Connie was introduced to her Celestine, she was really happy. For a time, they got along perfectly, had grand adventures. Celestines were a pale blue gem, with long white hair. They stood a head shorter than Amethysts did with sleek bodies. Their most prominent feature: large wings on their back, covered in light blue and white feathers. Any human who saw one would describe them as an angel.  
>For a time, that description matched her Celestine perfectly. But as the months progressed, Celestine became more and more reclusive, more depressed, hardly leaving her quarters. What was once excitement over having someone new with her became hollow. She was a gem elite, an aerial tactician. She missed the perks of being an elite. She missed her Pearl.  
>The Celestine began taking it out on the Combat Connie she had had made for her. First it was light slaps across the body when she was angry. Then it devolved into more solid blows, leaving behind blue bruises on the girls body, the number only growing as time continued to pass.  
>Then it became severe beatings, Celestine bringing the girl to tears, breaking the synthetic bones, making her bleed her blue synthetic blood. The Celestine would kick and punch and slam the girl around. All the while, the Combat Connie believed that her Celestine would come back to her, that this was only a phase, that they could go back to the friendly adventures they once knew.  
>Then, something truly horrible happened. Celestine had summoned her spear one time and ran her through her stomach. The girl's face had twisted in horror before she poofed, a shower of blue synthetic blood spraying all over the Celestine and the room. It took her a week to reform from that. That was when the girl realized, Celestine was never going to stop. She would never have her fun pal back. Her heart began to harden with hatred.   
>Still, she knew she couldn't say anything. If she tried to contact someone, Celestine would shatter her before she could be saved.   
>When Homeworld had directly contacted her Celestine about going on a mission, and she had accepted, the girl's heart lifted a bit. Maybe this would help them bond, help them move past the beatings and abuse.  
>The pair set out to a distant colony in the start up phase. The mission was simple, mark out a suitable area to start building a base.  
>The pair stepped foot onto a hilly region of the planet. Purple growth similar to grass covered the hillside, flowers bloomed in dark shades of black, brown, and grey.   
>The girl looked over to Celestine nervously, forcing herself to smile in a cheerful manor. "I'm really glad we get to do something like this together. It's been a long time since-"  
>"Shut up you stupid girl!" the Celestine roared and smacked the Connie hard enough to send her flying back. "You think I brought you because I wanted to? The Diamonds ordered me to bring you, otherwise you'd have been left behind! The sooner we get this done, the better! Now, stay quiet and maybe I won't hit you again before the mission ends! Is that clear?"  
>The girl fought back tears as she stood up before choking out. "Yes my Celestine."  
>"Good. Let's go."  
>The pair walked in silence, over the hillside, searching for a flat area to set up a base. It wasn't long before they came to an end to the fields. Instead of opening up to plains as the Celestine had hoped, it instead led directly into a dense forest.   
>The Celestine frowned. The Connie started to walk to the left, intending to skirt the edge of the woods in hopes of finding a plains further down, but the Celestine grabbed her hand violently.  
>"Where do you think you're going, silly girl?! We're going in there, it'll be faster to find a plains area this way than it will be going around!"  
>The Connie nodded silently as she stopped moving around the woods and started waling towards them. The Celestine released her hand and the pair entered the woods.  
>As they walked through the forest, the Connie began leaving marks on the tall, twisted black tree trunks. After the first few hours of walking, the Celestine started to become more and more agitated at how long it was taking to get out of the forest.  
>The Connie grimaced as she passed one of her earlier marks. They were waling in circles! She knew she should speak up, but her Celestine had told her not to speak. She didn't want to anger her gem any more than she was, didn't want any more harm today.  
>The pair continued walking for another hour before the Celestine cried out loudly in frustration. "Fuck these trees! How large is this shitty forest?! Combat Connie!"  
>The girl looked at the Celestine wearily and whispered out "Yes?"  
>"I'm going to fly up and see where we are in this blasted sea of trees. Stay put until I come back down!"  
>"Yes my Celestine." the girl whispered as the Celestine rocketed up and out of view. The girl knew her Celestine would realize they had been walking in circles now, knew she would be furious.   
>Imagine her surprise when the Celestine came back down, a smile on her face. "Good news! We're almost out of this forsaken forest, and there's a flat area ahead! Finally, this mission is almost over!"  
>A chill ran down the Connie's back. That wasn't possible. She had been marking the path as they went forward. She could see trunks she had marked resting ahead of them. But that meant.......  
>"Celestine........we need to run!"  
>"What?!?" the Celestine shouted out. "Why do we need to run, you stupid girl?"  
>"Because I've-"  
>She didn't get the chance to finish. Large black tree limbs started to move swiftly towards the pair. It was as the Connie feared. The trees weren't like Earth trees. They were mobile!  
>Both gems were hit in the stomach with great force. For the Connie, this wasn't a big deal, her gem was in her left eye. But for her Celestine......a sickening crack sounded through the air. The limb had hit the Celestine's gemstone, only slightly, the Celestine's reflexes had moved her hands to absorb the majority of the blow. Thin cracks still started to form on the gem.  
>The girl grabbed her Celestine and she got to her feet. "Come on!!!!"  
>The pair started to dash and weave through the flurry of moving limbs, suffering light hits all over their bodies. The Celestine's form began to glitch as they ran faster, her arm dissolving out of existence as a crack grew larger on her gemstone.   
>The Connie's eyes widened in excitement. She could see the edge of the forest! Before she and the Celestine could get out, however, they both took another heavy blow to their bodies, this time higher up on their backs. The blow sent both flying out of the forest. The Connie tucked her head in and landed in a ball, rolling a short distance after landing. The Celestine, still lacking an arm, could only bring her other arm up over her gem before impacting the ground hard. Her gem cracked a little more, one of her legs and one of her wings flickered out of existence.  
>"What the fuck is with this planet!" the Celestine roared out. "Connie! You will fly us back to the ship, where I can heal myself, and then we'll report back to the Diamonds and be done with this!"  
>"No" the girl whispered.  
>The Celestine's eyes widened, then narrowed as she yelled again. "What did you just say?! Did you just tell me no?! Do what you're told, you stupid girl! Do you realize how-"  
>"SHUT UP!!!!"  
>The Celestine closed her mouth out of shock as she looked upon the girl's face, twisted in rage.  
>"For MONTHS I've dealt with your abuse! The beatings, the whippings, the time you poofed me! No more! It ends today Celestine, your gem is damaged! I can easily do what I should have done after you poofed me!"  
>The girl reached into her own eye and pulled out her own spear. A perfect mirror of her master's weapon. It was a rare occurrence that a Combat Connie's weapon would match that of the gem she was made from. The Connie laughed to herself, it was believed that such a thing signaled the pair would be best of friends. What a lie that had been.  
>The Celestine's face twisted in fear as she tried to move herself away from the girl, her form glitching out more with every movement, her cracked gem on display clearly. "No, please! I'm sorry! I won't hurt you anymore, I promise! I'll release you from my service, let you find your own path. I'll face punishment for my actions. Please don't shatter me! I DON'T WANT TO BREAK!!!"  
>"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, BITCH!" the Connie cried out, tears in her eyes as she thrust her spear directly into the Celestine's gemstone.  
>The Celestine let out an unearthly wail as the cracks expanded rapidly around the spear tip. Then her voice stopped entirely as her form glitched violently one last time, before her form and her gem exploded in a blinding flash of blue. Shards scattered everywhere along the plains.  
>The Connie slumped down to her knees, staring at the spear that now laid alone on the plains. "What......what have I done? What have I done?!?!"  
>A voice echoed in her mind. "You did what was just and right."  
>"Who's there?!" the Connie whipped her head around, trying to find the source.  
>"Don't be afraid. I was like you once, scared, abused by my gem, another Combat Connie. I killed my master too. You might have heard the rumors of a group of rogue Combat Connies. They're true. When you break the gem you were made from, it irrevocably alters you. You become able to connect with all others who have done the same."  
>"What....do you mean others?"  
>"You will know soon enough. I'm coming for you, Celly. Welcome to the sisterhood of the shattered."  
>For the first time in months, relief flowed through the girl. She wasn't sure if trusting the disembodied voice was wise, but what else could she do? She would be shattered for sure for breaking her Celestine. So she sat in the field, waiting to be picked up by this "sisterhood of the shattered".

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this one. This is one I may end up deleting and replacing with a multi part work instead. I needed something to introduce the idea of a society of Combat Connies that was established by those that had turned on the gems they were created for. Celestine was a bitch and got what she deserved. 
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, they were walking on the ground as part of their survey of the planet, to feel the ground beneath them for stability as they walked. Something that can't be achieved with flying.


End file.
